


Cuando cierras los ojos

by MJHayden



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJHayden/pseuds/MJHayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«¿Por qué?», repitió la pregunta en su mente y la respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que esperó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando cierras los ojos

"Y comprendí que no soportaría la idea de no oír nunca más su risa. Era para mí, como una fuente en el desierto"

El principito.

...

—Chrom, deberías tomarlo con calma— Lissa lo regañó cuando se dio cuenta que seguía entrenando a pesar de estar completamente lleno de sudor, sin embargo el aludido la ignoró arremetiendo a su enemigo imaginario.

Estaban en guerra, había muchas cosas en juego y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Lucina sufriera por su culpa otra vez.

—¿No crees que te estas sobreexigiendo? — La dulce voz de su hermana llena de preocupación se ganó una mirada de su parte—, si no estás preocupado por ti, al menos hazlo por Robin; el pobre tiene muchas más cosas de las que preocuparse que tú.

—¿A que te refieres?— Preguntó al fin, dejando a Falchion a su costado.

—¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que lo viste dormir?— Lissa contestó con otra interrogante y Chrom le frunció el ceño—, les ha dado a todos un manuscrito con sus puntos buenos y lo que pueden mejorar para las batallas, incluso a estado entrenando su magia por las noches. Ten un poco de consideración o sin duda lo mataras de cansancio.

La rubia se fue sin agregar más, si Chrom no la conociera tan bien aquello no seria otro más de sus berrinches; pero sabía que su hermana sentía gran simpatía por su estratega desde que lo habían encontrado. A pesar de que Lucina tenía cierto recelo hacia el chico de pelo blanco.

Chrom suspiró, sus músculos le exigían descanso; pero su cerebro ahora estaba trabajando al cien por ciento en lo que su hermana le había dicho. No había prestado atención los últimos dos días dado que estaban en un pequeño receso al haber terminado su última batalla y desde entonces no había visto a Robin, pero creía que estaba descansando y no trabajando tanto como para morir como había asegurado su hermana.

«Mejor echarle una mirada», pensó dirigiéndose a la tienda del estratega, solo para encontrarse con un montón de papeles y libros tirados por doquier, Robin debía aprender a tener un poco de orden.

Sus ojos buscaron por el lugar hasta dar con el chico, quien estaba completamente dormido sobre un montón de mapas con marcas de diferentes formas y colores, una pila de libros y lo que presumía seria el desayuno del día anterior.

Chrom se aproximó lo suficiente para no despertarlo, pero si para lograr verlo mas de cerca y notar las marcas oscuras que tenía bajo sus ojos; sin contar los dedos llenos de tinta y un montón de garabatos escritos aquí y allá.

El príncipe intentó no sentirse tan agobiado como empezaba a estarlo, tan preocupado estaba en proteger a su familia que había descuidado a su amigo y aquello no podía ser, con cuidado lo alzó comprobando que era más ligero de lo que esperaba y lo observó más detenidamente.

No era la primera vez que lo hacia, había algo en él que no lo dejaba tranquilo y lo hacia verlo cuando nadie podía darse cuenta, que era y porque lo sentía no lo sabia; pero le agradaba su compañía.

Y aquel sentimiento lo llenaba de remordimiento al recordar a su mujer. Sumia era todo lo que podía desear y tenían una hermosa hija (ahora y en un futuro, Lucina lo sería) pero aún así, no sentía aquello que todos llamaban amor.

Por el contrario, Robin era...Robin; no podía explicar más allá de eso. El estratega se removió en sus brazos buscando acomodarse entre ellos y cuando Chrom intentó dejarlo en la cama, Robin se aferró a él murmurando por lo bajo.

Chrom sonrió sentándose en la mullida cama junto con él, a veces aquel chico podía ser una terrible bestia incontrolable para las batallas y en otras, como aquella; parecía un niño pequeño buscando no perder de vista el calor que le ofrecía.

—Siento exigirte tanto— murmuró cepillando el cabello blanco, notando que los párpados temblaban ligeramente sin llegar a abrirse y que su corazón daba un extraño golpeteo en su pecho—, me gustaría saber porque siento esto justo ahora.

Una fuerza desconocida lo impulsó a probar aquellos labios que tenía cerca y descubrió algo mas; Robin era suave.

No contento con aquel toque, queriendo descubrir más acerca de aquel chico volvió a capturar sus labios; sin embargo cuando abrió los párpados notó que no solo el estratega había despertado, sino que lo estaba viendo con los ojos como platos y las mejillas rojas como si hubieran sido bañadas en jugo de granada.

Chrom y Robin se miraron largamente sin poder mover un músculo, el primero preguntándose como rayos iba a explicar aquello y el segundo no encontraba nada coherente en sus pensamientos.

Robin miró su mano y se abofeteó el rostro para propia sorpresa de Chrom, el estratega se quejó tallando la marca roja y después lo miró intensamente.

—Bien, no estoy soñando — afirmó a la espera de una explicación, fue entonces que notó la postura de ambos y después miró hacia donde se había quedado dormido.

Chrom sentía que empezaría a sudar de un momento a otro, no encontraba nada para decir y los ojos de Robin fijos en su rostro no ayudaban. Se sonrojó casi deseando desaparecer y para su propia sorpresa el chico le sonrió separándose de él para gatear sobre la cama quedando boca arriba y cubrirse la cara con la almohada.

—¿Robin?— Preguntó Chrom intentando no reírse de aquello.

—Solo me quedaré aquí y moriré— admitió.

—Sigues dormido, al parecer.

El príncipe no sabia si sentirse bien o mal con aquello, pero Robin levantó la almohada para verlo.

—No— dijo solamente antes de colocar el objeto otra vez sobre su rostro para agregar algo que el otro no alcanzó a escuchar.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Por qué me besaste?— Murmuró el peliblanco sin atreverse a levantar la almohada y Chrom lo miró largamente.

«¿Por qué?», repitió la pregunta en su mente y la respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que esperó; quitó el objeto obstructor y entonces contestó:

—Porque eres tú.

Robin solo fue capaz de cerrar los ojos antes de que un tercer beso le fuera dado, aunque esta vez; todavía con las palabras de Chrom rondando en su mente, envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de él sin pensar siquiera en todo lo que implicaba aquel acto entre los dos, ni las consecuencias que tendría en un futuro.


End file.
